


Extra Cheese

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cheesy, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Lap Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: A commission that I'm a few days late on uploading, whoops. Pizza Delivery Sivir delivers a few pizzas to Lux, but the half-naked blonde doesn't have enough for a tip! Sivir, in her generosity, gives her a tip in return, and then some, with extra sausage. Normal corny porno plot ensues.





	Extra Cheese

Ding dong.

Sivir’s finger pressed down on the decorated doorbell of the mansion on the hill a second time. Her sneaker tapped against the wooden porch impatiently, the delivery in her hands growing heavier as the seconds ticked by. Surely whoever lived here was rich, but did they have to order so many damned pizzas?! The drive out was already enough of a hassle with the light drizzle, riding a motorbike no less, and the wait for the slack-off security guard at the gate to let her in was equally as frustrating. The only reason it didn’t irritate her as much as it should was the knowledge of what would come after completing the delivery.

The fat tip she’d be getting. These places always tossed around the big bills without a second thought, not even knowing the definition of the word “change”. It was always more than enough to reimburse her for gas money, with enough left over to treat herself to something nice. With that in mind, she didn’t mind waiting too long.

They sure could hurry the fuck up though. She prepared to mash her digit against the button next to the ornate wooden frame once more before the handle clicked and the door swung open. A petite blonde girl with bright blue eyes poked her head out, coming into full view with an apologetic smile plastered across her peach-colored lips.

“Sorry! I just got out of the shower,” Lux chuckled nervously. This much was evident by her damp, stringy hair and excessively casual clothes. A baggy tee that reached just far enough down her smooth thighs to hide whatever may be underneath, leaving Sivir guessing whether she had any shorts on as her eyes wandered south.

“Whatever - it’s fine,” the brunette shrugged it off. In a bit of a hurry, Sivir quickly gave Lux the grand total and the two exchanged cash for the stack of pizza boxes that had been delivered with care. As the Demacian girl began to recede into the house, Sivir quickly counted the cash. “…Wait, no tip?” She mumbled just audibly enough for Lux to hear, glancing up from the wad in her hand.

“Eh?” The blonde glanced back, doing a half-turn of her torso to flash the same apologetic smile as before. “Sorry! I’m a little short right now. You don’t mind, do you?” She laughed sheepishly as she spoke, but Sivir found this to be no laughing matter. Even if it was a little petty of her to do so, she wasn’t leaving without some form of payment.

“Actually… I do mind,” she retorted. “Do you know how much of a pain it is to drive out here? Are you sure you don’t have anything? Nothing at all?” She pressed on, pocketing the payment before crossing her arms in an attempt to intimidate the smaller girl. Lux stammered in response, setting the boxes aside and quickly grabbing for her purse. She checked each pocket, looking for some amount of pocket change that she could leave the delivery girl with.

“U-uhm…” she searched for a response, obviously flustered. “I’m sorry! I don’t think I have… Anything.” She finished her search and looked back up at Sivir with a pout. The brunette sighed. “How about you come in for a minute and I check my jacket?” She quickly suggested, obviously feeling a tad bit guilty due to Sivir’s frustration. It was partially her fault for ordering so much excess, and she was left with no way to compensate for the delivery.

“I have time,” Sivir accepted the offer, following the blonde into the mansion and closing the door behind her. She wasn’t about to say no to getting out of this shitty weather. Quick to make herself at home she plopped down on the leather couch in the den and spread herself out comfortably, happy to wait in such luxury.

“Still not finding anything…!” Lux called from the other room, just out of view. Sivir rolled her eyes, curious as to whether the girl was just stingy or honestly tapped out. Well, she seemed genuine enough at least. If she wasn’t lying, then she sure was trying her hardest to please. Girls like that were easy to manipulate…

“That’s fine! How about you come in here and we work something else out?!” Sivir suddenly hollered, her train of thought bringing her to a devious idea. With great haste she began to untie the hood around her waist and then undid her shorts, quickly exposing a prominent bulge in her underwear. Grabbing the undergarments by the waistband she tugged them down until she revealed the entirety of her package; a plump, smooth sack adorning the base of the thick, flaccid shaft currently awaiting attention. She carefully took the girl-meat in her gloved hand and gave it a few strokes, putting herself on provocative display for Lux as she entered the room.

“W-what the fuck?!” The blonde immediately reacted, staggering back just as soon as she had turned the corner. “What the fuck are you doing?!” She demanded, with all of the might she could muster in her flabbergasted state. Sivir only winked and laughed, pleased by the response.

“Haven’t you ever seen one of those cheesy pornos?” she asked playfully, her cock slowly starting to throb to life. Stiffer and girthier, engorging itself to its fully erect state with just a few strokes and a bit of help from the view of the half-dressed beauty before her. “Since you don’t have any cash, I figured you wouldn’t mind paying me back another way.” She gestured. “Why don’t you come over here, get on your knees, and blow me?” A smirk crept across her lips as she spoke, her mischievous side shining through.

“What if I don’t?!” Lux snapped back in return. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Sivir’s length, especially as it was playfully jerked side to side in an impressive display, but the sheer size only made her more apprehensive. Stuffing that thing in her mouth?

“Then maybe I’ll just blow a load on those pizzas you ordered and we’ll call it even, hm?” Sivir taunted back, her threat becoming much more real as her dick reached full-mast. It was an enticing slab of meat, whether Lux cared to admit it or not. Maybe it was her lack of experience in the field of sex and the allure of exploration, or maybe it really was guilt, but she found herself reluctantly agreeing to the delivery girl’s demands.

“No!” She quickly answered. “I-I’ll do it! But I’m not… Great at it…” Lux continued on, her words fading into a barely audible mumble. It was shameful to admit it, especially when her friends were all veterans at this sort of thing by now. She wasn’t a virgin, per se, but popping her cherry was the most standout experience she had to date. “Just no funny business, okay? I don’t want you forcing my face down on it and gagging me on it until I’m blue in the face, okay? I mean it!” Though her tone was firm, Sivir had a hard time taking such a cute, upset pout very serious at all.

“Fine, fine,” she casually agreed, deciding to play it by ear. It was hard to give a guarantee when she already knew that Lux would be absolutely adorable with tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled for air, and those golden locks looked soft and pleasant to intertwine her fingers with. “I won’t push too hard, just a bit of guidance to help you along. Just do your best.” Sivir sweetly reassured Lux, watching as the Demacian crossed the room to come stand between her spread legs.

“You… Better not…” Lux warned, though her tone had become progressively more passive as she drew near. She dropped to her knees and squeezed between Sivir’s thighs, coming face to face with the beast she had been tasked with servicing. It was even bigger up close, and twice as intimidating. Sivir playfully slapped it against Lux’s face, causing her to wince and recoil as it gently thwapped against her cheek. She didn’t comment, though she shot a disapproving glance up at the rather smug Sivir above, simply taking the shaft in her hand. The delivery girl happily relinquished control to the light mage, leaning back in her seat and getting comfortable.

Lux hesitated, her nerves showing clearly on her face as her gaze flitted back and forth between the fuck-stick in her grasp and Sivir’s face, slowly stroking the shaft and getting a feel for the behemoth’s size and thickness. It had a pleasant warmth behind it, the pulsating filling Lux with a certain heat as well each time it jumped in her grip, but she needed both hands to even cover two-thirds of the length of the monster, the sheer size daunting to consider filling her throat.

Even so she parted her lips and brought the plump, pillowy rim of her maw to the bulbous tip and wrapped them around the ridge of the crown. Her tongue massaged the underside, rolling over the glans and soon receiving the first drop of pre-cum leaking from the cusp. It spread over the surface, covering her taste buds in its salty, but also strangely sweet, flavor, giving her a sample of what awaited her at the end of this exchange. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant either. She began to bob her head, her cock-suckers slowly working back and forth and accepting more of the appendage into her mouth, taking it one inch at a time until the tip was pressing against the back of her throat and it became difficult to take it any further.

Her alluring blue orbs remained trained on Sivir’s face, watching as the woman’s confident grin was gradually reduced into concentration on the pleasure of the blissful stimulation of her lip service. This level of control was a powerful feeling, but the texture of the vascular fuck-meat pressed against her flattened tongue felt even better. She relaxed her throat, deciding that she craved more of it, and began to try her hardest to take it deeper. This wasn’t the sausage she had ordered, but it was exceeding expectations.

Lux gagged, drool dripping from her sealed lips and rolling down the underside of the shaft as she forced it into her windpipe, an involuntary reaction to obstructing her airway with such a fat meat-log. She pressed on, managing to squeeze another few inches between her firmly sealed dick-inhalers, her groans muffled as it stretched her throat to its limits. Back and forth, in and out, she moved, picking up speed as she adjusted to the massive size and found her desire to take it to the hilt growing with her every stroke. Her jaw was growing tired though, and she found her pace steadily deteriorating as she began to near the hilt she desired to kiss.

Appropriate timing for Sivir to break her promise. One hand found its way to the back of Lux’s head and her slender digits mingled with the Demacian’s blonde locks. She took steady hold and began to press downwards, forcing the last few inches in with one decisive push in time with a jerk upwards of her hips. Lux found her nose mashing against Sivir’s shaved crotch and her chin nestled against the sack below, saliva bubbling around her squirming lips as they struggled for release. Her hands balled into fists and lightly tapped the inside of Sivir’s thighs, wordlessly begging for air.

“Nnng, just give me a minute here. I’m almost - uhn! - there!” Sivir grunted as she began to work Lux’s head along her shaft like a toy, rapidly and savagely dragging it up and down the distance of her broad meat-rod without pause. She failed to stop, even for Lux’s pathetic whining and gagging around the thick she-meat pummeling her throat, relishing in the sensation of Lux’s tongue writhing against the underside of her fuck-stick as her throat and face were brutally manhandled. “God, you noble-types are always so damn hot! It doesn’t matter if you can’t suck a dick to save your life, this works just as well.” She pressed on, her swollen sack making contact with Lux’s chin each time the blonde’s face was dragged along the meat-log wedged between her lips.

Lux could feel the throbbing of the fuck-pole impaling her throat growing faster as it neared the climax, spunk drooling out at an increased rate and giving the Demacian girl a fair warning of the size of the load to come. She would have no choice to swallow as Sivir withdrew from her abused maw at the last moment, her jaw left slack and gaping as her head was held aloft by Sivir’s firm hand gripping her by the hair. Her tongue licked at the air, searching for the slab of girl-meat that had been force-fed to her, her eyes dazed with confusion. Sivir smacked the underside of the crown of her dick against the outstretched tongue a few times, the wet, sloppy smacks accompanied by a soft moan. Lux hardly realized that she had been the one making those noises, her senses slowly returning as she was granted the gift of oxygen once more. She also became painfully aware that she had slipped a hand into her underwear and had begun to play with her juice-dripping slit. Her face burned crimson red, soon painted ivory white as Sivir stroked herself to the finale.

Ropes of her gooey jizz plastered the poor Demacian’s visage without much warning, Sivir’s hand quickly schlicking along the vascular shaft and her body trembling as she discharged her canon and dirtied up the freshly showered girl. Lux only opened her mouth wider, wordlessly begging for another taste of the ichor of the delivery girl’s cock.

They shared a moment of silence after, filled only with panting and groaning. Lux leaned in to lick up the excess of the cream that oozed from the length as it began to droop, holding it carefully by the base and finishing the job. Each gentle lick caused the hypersensitive tip to tingle in an overwhelmingly pleasant way, the teasing tempering the dying fire in Sivir’s loins. Lick, lick, lick like an ice cream cone until every drop had been polished from the pillar as it began to stiffen in an abrupt second wind. Lux giggled and nuzzled the hardening rod before climbing to her feet and turning away.

“Well, there’s your tip - and then some. Cya!” She taunted, even wiggling the shapely rump beneath her long tee shirt in Sivir’s face before taking a step forward to leave. Poking the bear hadn’t been a very good idea, Lux finding herself seized from behind before she could react and yanked back into the brunette’s lap with the warm, sticky she-meat sandwiched between her smooth thighs. It was the bear’s turn to poke her.

“And what a wonderful tip it was,” Sivir purred into Lux’s ear. “How about I give you one in return?” Both of her hands found their way to Lux’s bosom, squeezing the perfectly palm-sized chest-pillows through her shirt. Lux swallowed hard, her face blazing hotter than before as she felt the breath on her neck and the firm grip of her chest. She had been hoping for this sort of response - this was the sort of thing that she often fantasized about. Her heart could barely handle it, pounding out of her chest, but she began to have her doubts as she viewed that monster between her legs. It seemed even bigger now that it was pressed up beneath her shirt and resting against her stomach, a bulge beneath the fabric staining the cloth a darker shade of blue where the tip leaked pre-cum. There was no way that this thing could possibly fit!

“W-wait a second…” she began to stutter, trying to vocalize her doubts with little success in piecing together the words. It would’ve been impossible to deny that she wasn’t primed and ready, the dark staining of her silk panties evidence of her arousal, but well lubricated or not it wouldn’t be very easy to accommodate such a large blade jabbing itself into her sheath. Sivir had all but tuned Lux’s whimpers out at this point though, moving one hand south to hook a finger into the damp panties and pulling them aside to reveal the dripping cunt lips that quivered and craved for attention.

“It’s been a second…” Sivir laughed softly at her little joke, rolling her hips to rub the backside of her erect length along the bare slit. These light strokes caused the Demacian girl to whine softly, sinking deeper into her desires as her needy twat was exposed to the hard, broad length, basking in its heat and responding to its gentle throbs and movements with a light circular motion of her own pelvis.

“Hahhh…” Lux groaned softly, tempted to the point where her worries had nearly vanished with the sample of the pleasure to come clouding her mind. “…Fine.” She consented, not sounding entirely displeased by the notion. It had already been decided anyway, so struggling was more or less pointless when she could choose to enjoy the ride instead.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Sivir chuckled, repositioning her hands to grab Lux by her dainty hips and lifting her up high enough to align the crown of her stiff cock with the blonde’s narrow opening. Lux braced herself against the couch, holding on for what felt like dear life as she was brought down; descending onto the slick fuck-stick and allowing it to impale her folds. Her insides were already squeezing down around the thick girth, gripping it firmly on its way in and making the struggle for space even tighter.

“Y-you’re huge!” Lux tilted her head back and cried out, her eyes clamped shut as she endured being reamed out. The sensation was intense, something she was sure to get addicted to.

“This is just the tip, sweetie. Just wait until I’m balls deep!” Sivir remarked with a hint of pride in her tone. She also became more aggressive, her fingers digging deeper and pressing down harder. She watched intently as each inch of her shaft disappeared between Lux’s lower lips, the soft squelch of her wet she-meat spreading open the girl’s glistening slit and burying itself deeper and deeper until she was already halfway to the root. “Nnf, you sure are tight for a whore!” She teased, starting to struggle to press any further into the vice-like snatch. “We’ll have to loosen you up a bit!” Sivir grunted, happy to take up the challenge as she began to thrust upwards while guiding Lux’s lower half down, these abrupt staccato pumps of her hips soon forming a rhythm as her pacing began to even out. Soon her efforts were rewarded, extra inches sinking into the girl’s hole to the delight of both women. Her tip mashed against Lux’s womb, nearing just an inch shy of bottoming out and truly claiming the noblewoman as her breeding bitch.

“You enjoy being turned out like this for the price of a few dollar tip, you slut?” Sivir grunted. Lux could only moan out a reply that vaguely resembled a “yes”, the pleasure of having her inexperienced insides completely filled by Sivir’s meat-rod overwhelming her with ease. She was nearly riding the cock entirely of her own accord at this point, with the same potency that she had been forcefully guided along the length with, her breasts bouncing with the motions beneath her loosely hanging shirt. It wasn’t long before she touched base, her crotch nestled right up against Sivir’s swollen sack, swallowing every inch of the monster she had been so daunted by. It was impossible to count how many orgasms had overwhelmed her at this point, feeling like one continuous stream of pleasure coursing through her body and making her limbs tremble.

“How do you feel about - uhn! - me cumming inside of you?” Sivir taunted, her question coming off more as a warning than a request for permission. Her cock began to swell once again, throbbing wildly and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum as it prodded into the entrance to Lux’s womb.

“Y-yessshhh please!” Lux howled, her cunt clamping down harder in an effort to milk the seed from the rod plunging into her depths. Her plea for spunk was shortly fulfilled as Sivir lost restraint and began to empty her balls into the hungry orifice, her thick, pearly white goo flooding out to stuff the Demacian’s folds full until the excess was dripping down onto Sivir’s tightened sack and every drop had been squeezed out from the leaky pipe.

Once Sivir decided she was content, she pulled out from the creampied snatch at an agonizingly slow pace. Lux shivered as she felt inch by inch recede from within her. The sticky length sloppily flopped out as the tip finally withdrew from the stuffed crevice, lazily wilting as her arousal began to fade. Sivir shifted the half-conscious Demacian girl off of her lap and dumped the girl onto the spot on the couch beside her with exceedingly little grace, before pulling herself to her feet and tucking her package away.

“Make sure you order from us again, cutie.”


End file.
